


The Darklit Dive

by Walu (sextyfour)



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, Filth, Foxes, Gen, Hyper Ass, Nasty, PAWS, POV Second Person, Public Sex, Ripping Clothes, Scat, Shit, Stink, Trans Female Character, Transformation, Watersports, hyper balls, hyper cock, hyper paws, multi asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: You always notice that one bar on the way home from work. Seems they have specials tonight... no better time to pop in right?---A Doozy of a Story. 8k. Hilariously fun and hot to write.done for the lovely Juubi_No_Ookami on FA.---Please be sure to check out my FA for more info on my stories!





	The Darklit Dive

You stroll somewhat timidly towards the seedy sports bar. "The Darklit Dive". You had seen this place on your way home from your new job for a few months now and always wanted to stop in and see whats up with it. You never heard of anyone at work stopping in, or anyone in town at all, so you really had no info on it at all! Finally though, your curiosity got the best of you and you decided to stop there this Friday Night. A dim neon sign outside is advertising Fridays have "Drink Specials". Seems you picked the right day to come in. As you walk in it, honestly doesn't seem that bad! There is a bit of an air to it though, like you can tell this is some local shop and not a chain you never heard of. It isn't too packed too, but it isn't too empty either. Seems like normal business for this place too. 

"Welcome." the barkeep says to you casually as you walk up to the bar and hop up onto a stool. He ends up sliding a menu across the bar to you. You casually open it up and flick through it boredly. Seems like a normal sports bar really, usual food, deep fried stuff and burgers, steaks, etc. The drinks were all normal too, the usual set of cocktails you'd see in most places, Long Islands, Vodka Sodas. As you hem n haw over what you want however, you glance up to see a little placard sitting on the bar in front of you. 

"Tonight's special: Sinful Slush" You read aloud to yourself. The little placard honestly looks... a bit worn? The paper inside almost looks stained and gross, like it had seen a few spills... The picture of the drink didn't look bad at least. It looked to be a frozen sort of daiquiri thing. A deepish yellow. Probably lemon flavored? The placard also made sure to note it was cheap too, only 4 dollars for what looked to be a sizable glass! No reason not to try eh? You quickly call over the bar keep and order a simple burger and fries and a Sinful Slush. The Barkeep gives a quick nod, yells at the kitchen behind him, and gets to mixing. You can't see what he's doing very well, you at least saw he pulled a couple things out of a freezer and blended them along with a couple unlabeled bottles. Eventually at a few minutes, your drink is set carefully on the counter in front of you.

It's definitely a ringer for what was in the picture. A large glass of some oddly deep yet pale yellow slush, the top garnished with a brown drink umbrella and an oddly flesh colored straw stabbed into it. You take a whiff of it and find it has no nose whatsoever, only smells of cold. It seems odd but, can't be that bad. You might as well take a sip or two before your burger gets here to see how it feels. 

"What the *fuck*" is that, you choke after you take a hearty sip through the straw, your hands clapping to your mouth with a gag billowing up your throat. That was easily amongst the worst things you've ever tasted. Were the ingredients expired? No theres no way anything expired could be like this. It genuinely tasted like frozen piss, and dried cum. There were even notes of shit stink as it sits there in your maw. Another retch fills your throat as the taste continues to fill your mouth. Every second it seems to evolve into a new nasty flavor in your mouth, theres no fucking way you'll be able to get this down. Why the fuck haven't you spit it out yet?

Why the fuck haven't you swallowed yet?

"Why the fuck did I just think that" you asked yourself in your head with another gag. Now it literally tastes like you are sucking sweat from an armpit. Yet, again, your mind repeats. "Why haven't you swallowed yet?" 

"Because you want to spit it out", you rationalize. Your thoughts fill again. "Why spit it out, you paid for it. If you spit it out you'll make a scene too." You shake your head at yourself, somehow caught in an argument in your own head. "Its fucking *nasty*" you think. Again, the slush still sits on your tongue soaking in, the shit wafts coming back. "Its not that bad. Just, get one gulp down at least right? So you don't feel like you wasted your money." you, seemingly try to pep talk yourself. You *really* shouldn't you feel, there is no way this will be good for your stomach, you haven't stopped gagging and retching since it filled your mouth, and its still there, melting into your tongue and filling your cheeks. Why can't you just spit it out?

Why don't you just swallow already?

"F-fuck it..." you finally think to yourself almost in defeat, your head is spinning from this argument you're having with yourself. Even now you want to spit it out so desperately bad but, your head just wont budge, just, one gulp can't hurt right? Y-yeah, sure... Fuck this is so hard to swallow still. You brace yourself on the bar, still holding a hand in front of your lips so you don't end up puking with every gag, and finally, kicking the bar in front of you, you swallow.

"See, that wasn't so hard, right?" you think to yourself suddenly. It, really was though, it literally was close to a minute of being on the verge of vomiting to get it down. But, somehow, you, feel like it wasn't that hard. A burp suddenly bubbles up your throat and unconsciously you open your mouth wide, its loud enough to overshadow some tables behind you, blush immediately fills your face. Fuck the burp tastes awful too. Just like the mouthful of slush, the stink of it burns your nose, immediately you start trying to fan it away, finding yourself unable to. Unaware to you, your arm moves down to grab the glass again, the straw yet again reaching your lips and just as you realize what you're doing, another sip is taken and swallowed. "F-fuck." you cough to yourself as the you can taste it sliding down your throat. Its still just as fucking awful. Why the fuck did you take another sip?

"Because I wanted to." you think to yourself. Why the fuck did I want to though? It tastes like rancid waste, you literally were and, as another retch fills your body, *ARE*, gagging over it. Why the fuck would you want to? You keep asking yourself this question as you pick up the glass again and take another sip without thinking. This time you take a longer, heavier, deeper sip, filling your whole mouth with the slush before gulping down. 

"Mmm, good..." you say aloud without thinking. What the fuck are you talking about?! This wasn't fucking good... was it? You, smack your lips a couple times, running your tongue throughout your mouth. I-It almost is growing on you! Its like an acquired taste kind of thing, you're starting to be able to pick out notes to it. As you think, your hand reaches up to scratch at your muzzle delicately...

Wait, muzzle??? Did you always have one of those? You grab the slush off the table again and take another sip as you think. You, really aren't sure *why* you'd think you have a muzzle if you didn't always have one. This drink is just so *good* you're losing track of things, yeah, thats right. You take another sip. *Fuck* its so damn good. That pure musky piss stink is burning into your tongue so well, you wonder what the fuck you were thinking being so grossed out with that first sip. You sigh, and another burp bubbles up your throat and out your muzzle, you breath this one in deep this time instead of trying to wave it away, your new nose huffing up all the shit stink you just belched up... wait, its not new, you've always had this nose!

"Finally, fuck." You mumble as you see the bar tender strolling over to you holding a basket with a thick juicy burger and a side of fries. You notice he stops for a moment once he gets in front of you, staring you down. Your tail flicks a bit in confusion, the tail you *definitely* have always had, yeah. Why the hell was he staring at you? Hadn't he ever seen a girl like you? Amidst your confusion another burp ends up bursting from your throat, nonchalantly you end up putting it directly in his face. That'll teach him for staring! You see his expression shift a couple times as he gets a face fulla gas, before plopping your burger down in front of you before walking back to deal with other customers. You take another fat sip of the slush, that *wonderful* stink filling your maw, up until the telltale sound of a slurping straw and an empty cup disappoints you. Without a second thought, you bark out an order for another Slush, the Bartender merely replies with a thumbs up. At least this place has good service right?

"Finally, I'm fuckin *starving*" you say with a sigh as your nose reminds you you have a fat burger plopped in front of you. You quickly pick it up in your paws and start to devour it, thick heavy bites, almost ravenous. It is hitting just the right spots. You stop half way through to suck your paws clean... you always had those, right? You hold one up to your face. Thick, slightly oversized, a nice deep grey, the same as your arm fur... yeah that seems about right! After sucking ketchup and meat juice off your peets you decide to move to the pile of fries before the other half of your burger. You quickly scoop up a pawful of em and dip em in the cup of fry sauce messily, shoving them into your muzzle hastily, a couple drips of sauce dropping down onto your tits. 

W-wait, T-tits? You look down casually while chewing, most of your view is taken up by your massive rack. Huge pillowy tits, wonderfully plush and heavy, barely contained in your top. W-was that right? Yeah, it had to be. You noticed it had gotten a couple tears already tonight. Figures, you're *certain* you haven't had a single night out recently without tearing a top open. Not like you mind much of course. You casually bend down and lap the spilled ketchup off your newly exposed cleavage. Any shirt for you was practically a bikini, hah. You shiver as you taste a bit of sweat too. You tended to sweat up a storm no matter where you went, right? Yeah. Totally. You didn't mind much of course, taking a deep whiff of the musk already building on you. So good!~

"Your drink Ma'am." The tender said again casually as he slid another Sinful Slush across the counter in front of you. Immediately without hesitation you pick it up, taking a nice hearty sip. The taste of stale cum filling your mouth is the *perfect* way to wash down your sweat. Something you knew well... right? Yeah. Ya did. Gettin so caught up in your meal and drink you're forgettin stuff! As you finish your next sip, you let out a nice heavy sigh, and nonchalantly let loose a massive billowing fart. Fuck, that felt like you've been holding it in for hours! So fuckin *good* to let it out. Your free paw reaches back to grope your *massive* ass. God it feels so good to have an ass this fuckin big! Its a bit hard to balance on this bar stool of course, but you feel so fuckin sexy it doesn't matter. Seems you ripped your jeans at some point. Honestly might've happened during that billowing ass blast. Your ass was *definitely* on full display now, not like you cared much though. Who doesn't mind seeing a nice thick ass, flaunt it girl!

You return back to your burger finally and pick it up in your paw, shoving it into your muzzle eagerly, taking turns between a bite of burger, a bite of fries, and another wonderful wonderful sip of your slush. You even dare to dip your fries into it once or twice, shivering with the taste of cold rancid shit fumes coating the hot food. You manage to gulp down the rest of the burger and fries in just under a minute, taking another sip of your slush and getting just barely a mouthful out of the glass before it was out again. As you set the glass down you give another bark at the bartender before leaning back in relief, paws caressing your gut, another shorter burp echoing from you thanks to your meal. So good! Makes your cock so stiff too, seeing it poke up a foot and a half in front of you out of your panties. So eager!

You, always had a cock this big right? Again your mind is filled with that weird doubt, that this isn't normal, that you don't remember something, that something isn't right. Y-your cock is literally up to your tits! Its almost as thick around as your arm! You glance down further and see your balls are equally grown, thick heavy furry volleyball sized testicles barely contained in the cute thong you always wear... wait did you always wear this? Your ears twitch in confusion... were they always this big too, a-and on top of your head? Fuck you can even hear your piercings on them jingling as you think. You aren't even sure if you had *those*. F-fuck your head was almost starting to hurt with this confusion. In your confusion you push out another nasty thick fart, at least *that* still felt right... right? You always ripped farts so bad you swear grass would die behind you, right? It certainly, felt right... but why the fuck would you be questioning it if it was??? 

"Another." The tender said casually as the glass clinked in front of you, another filled to to the brim cup of slush. You don't go to pick it up instantly though, your mind is still reeling with this sudden odd confusion. W-were you always like this? Massively bodied, loving your stink, ripping massive farts and burps... it all felt right but wrong at the same time... Fuck!

"Just take another drink and relax." your thoughts suddenly stated. It wasn't a scream in your head, or even a yell, but just a statement in your head. Yet it somehow drowned everything else out in that moment. Your worries were drowned out by the thought of just wanting another drink, just another sip of slush. All this feeling like you aren't you, like this isn't right, all of it muffled by just, wanting another sip. You almost feel like you shouldn't, you almost want to just turn it down and send it back, to try and figure out what the fuck is going on.

And while you're wanting and feeling all of this, you already ended up picking it up and bringing the whole cup to your muzzle, forgoing the straw to chug it directly without even thinking. 

"F-fuck!<3" you cry as you gulp down the entire fucking mug of slush in a few seconds. "What the hell was I thinking! Theres no fucking way this isn't me!" You're just gettin frazzled girl, this is *you*, no way around it. That last mouth full of slush confirmed it. So fuckin good. "Gimmie another, honestly b-*RPPFFT-b*-bbring me three!" you bark again to the bartender, burping mid sentence casually as you request more. The barkeep only shoots you back a thumbs up. 

"Now seems a good time to relieve some tension too." you think to yourself. You are, well, *Achingly* hard from how good you're feeling tonight, all this stink in the air, the taste of these wonderful slushies, how hot you feel with your giant gropeable fox ass and massive fuzzy nuts, it all is adding up to making your cock ache. No reason not to get off here right? The other patrons can enjoy the show! You wrap both paws around your thick shaft casually and begin a slow pump up, shivering and moaning hilariously loud as you do. Fuck it feels like its been forever since you last got off, especially in public! Something you tend to do on the reg, totally, yeah. Definitely feels right to at least. You begin to build just enough rhythm, coaxing your shaft delicately with both paws. You glance up to see the bartender as he brings over the three glasses of Sinful Slush you asked for. 

"Finally, was feeling thirsty!~" you say with a take one paw off your cock just long enough to reach over and grab one, deciding to use your ample rack for something other than looking massive and hot, nestling the chilly glass between your hefty cleavage, shivering with the chill of the frost, taking a mouthful of a sip as your paws return to your thick shaft, coaxing it up and down. Every pump brings a moan out of you, and every couple moans you take another sip. This is a wonderful rhythm you're getting into!

"Hey, excuse me, what the ever-loving *FUCK* are you doing?" a tap on your shoulder paired with a question is just what you didn't need. You turn around in your seat (not so easily thanks to your fat ass, but thats a given), brushing your long flowing grey hair away from your eyes... that you've totally always had, yeah... just to see some nobody standing behind you, looking absolutely furious. What the fuck is their deal? Is it a crime for a girl to fuckin jack off where she pleases? You don't think so!

"Jacking off, duh." you say nonchalantly as you turn back around, paws still slipping up and down your thick heavy shaft, another little moan slipping out of your throat as you hit a nice spot. You go for another sip of the slush sat between your tits, gulping down a nice mouthful with a little sigh. But then you hear a loud 'AHEM' and crane your neck to see the person still standing there looking upset! What the fuck is their deal?! Do they want something from you? Because you're certainly willing to give it to get them to fuck off. You strain yourself for a half second, not even getting a grunt out before your body followed you whim, a loud sputtering fart erupting out of your titanic ass cheeks, the power of your gas making the clothes on them billow a bit in the wind. This gas passing goes on for a solid 15 seconds, the ending punctuated with a relieved sigh. 

"Hey!" the person behind you says once again, still yet demanding your attention. With a deep almost bitchy sigh you spin around again in your chair, your tail flicking angrily, all the while still stroking at your shaft. You take another sip as you turn, gulping down a rancid mouthful. You can see that they're, dazed to say the least, it seems your gas might've distracted them a fair bit. "What the fuck did you just do! That was..." they start trying to say, before, suddenly slowing in their tracks, as if their thoughts were being ground to a halt in front of you. It seems their brain was desperately trying to catch up to what they were trying to say. You see them take a deep breath through their nose... and another, and another. Eventually they move on to breathing through their mouth, filling their lungs with the air around them. You of course, join in, finding a shiver down your own spine. You really do make the best stink, don't you?

"That was what?" you ask incredulously, gulping down the last of the glass between your cleavage with a hearty sigh and a loud echoing *BRRRRRUUURPPF*, right into your accoster's face.

"T-that was... something. Fuck..." they say suddenly, still taking in deep breaths. "If you're gonna be doing... all this" they gestured to your cock, still idly being stroked by your paws. "Can you at least sit this way so we can see? Shame to miss it." they said, sounding both completely confident and in agreement with what they're saying, and absolutely utterly confused and distraught with what was leaking out of their mouth.

"Oh, sure, jeeze. All ya had to fuckin do was ask! No need to fuckin yell at me and drag this out! Fuck." You sigh as you reach back to grab another glass, again slipping it betwixt your cleavage and taking a nice healthy sip. "Now where the fuck was I..." you mumble to yourself as you gulp down another mouthful of that wonderful *right* taste. You lean back into your bar stool, now facing towards the crowd rather than towards the bar, carefully and happily working at your shaft. That is until, a need washes over you.

"Fuck I gotta *piss*." you sigh, suddenly acutely aware of just how overfilled your bladder had become. Seems all Slushies had moved through you fast. You should probably just let go eh?

Wait, j-just let go? That didn't seem right... Just, right here? in front of everyone? With your massive hyper-sized shaft? That seemed fun sure but, it struck you as, wrong somehow... But where the fuck else do you go? You swear you remember some kinda room for relieving yourself, but... despite how hard you're focusing on it, you can't seem to recall even its name, just that it existed! Does it even matter though? You're already sitting here stroking your cock in public, you might as well just go right? A bad bitch like you shouldn't care where or how she goes. Its just *right* for you to be able to go where you please... yeah, that sounds right! Your thoughts are on point tonight girl!

"A-ah, fuck..." You sigh in closed-eye level relief as you casually start relieving your bladder... only for your eyes to rocket open as you feel the piss splatter back down onto you. Fuck, fuck, you didn't think about this. It feels too fucking good to stop though! You always sucked stopping mid stream too. Fuck why are you still freaking out do something! You've spent like 4 seconds showering yourself in piss! Wait... the mug between your tits... Thats it! You quickly reach back to every empty mug left on the counter behind you, doing your best to manage your gigantic cock and the glasses. You quickly and hastily go through every single empty one. Your bladder still feels insanely full. Fuck. Fuck! What are you going to do? You gotta do something. An instinctual thought pops into your head, and you see no reason not to follow it.

You bend forward, hugging your cock close as you do, bringing the bulging tip to your face, and without any other option, your muzzle cups around the slit on the tip. Within a second your mouth is quickly filled up with piss, streams dribbling down the sides of your lips. You quickly work to swallow. Fuck its so warm and bitter... honestly its kinda reminds you of the high notes of the slushies. It uh... it honestly isn't that bad. Fuck its, actually *really* good. A muffled moan comes out of you unintentionally as you gulp down your second mouthful and let the third fill you, and the fourth, and the *fifth*. Honestly it kinda worries you that your bladder is somehow gonna last forever... Not that you're gonna mind much, because *fuck* does your piss taste good. You spend what feels like a solid minute gulping down muzzlefuls of piss, before finally, you feel your bladder finally spent, you almost feel disappointed as your last mouthful ends with only dribbles. 

"Aa--ah, fuck..." you gasp as you pop off the tip, finally able to catch your breath again. You, really just did that didn't you. You just chugged what, honest to god felt like a fucking gallon of piss from your own cock. A paw slides down to your stomach, its even more sloshy than usual, you can *feel* the warmth in your gut... It, honestly isnt that bad. You lean back carefully into the bar with a sigh. You feel a bit wetter for wear but, barring that that wasn't too bad! Perfect time for another slush too... Oh yeah, you filled a few glasses, didn't you... Fuck, how the hell are you thirsty girl You literally just chugged your entire bladder's worth of piss girl! But, as you stare at the mugs of piss, a deep musky dehydrated yellow, their aroma filling the air around you... fuck does your mouth feel parched.

"Might as well finish these before my slush too. Clean up my mess." you think aloud. For a second that doesn't even seem like your thought, but it has to be. You quickly pick up a glass. Instead of the chilly touch you're used to its filled with a deep warmth. Without an ounce of hesitation you slam back the whole thing, chugging like a champ. Almost feels less good coming from a glass vs straight from the source but, it still absolutely makes you shiver from how *delicious* it is. You quickly slam down one glass, and another, and another, going through each previously spent glass like it was a drinking challenge, slamming down the final with a loud resounding "aaaah!~", well, until your body decides to stop you half way with a wall vibrating *BRRRRRRRPPPPPPFFFFHH*. Fuck did that hit the spot!. But after all the warm drinks, you feel like you could go for something cold again. You casually reach over to grab your second to last slushie of the set you ordered. As you go to set it between your tits you realize you still had a mug of spilled piss sat there. But before, you can go to pull it out and chug it down, an idea hatches in your head. An idea that seems too damn tempting not to. 

"Lets mix it up, eheh~" you giggle as you pour the slush into the mug between your tits, which of course, splashes half the piss in it everywhere. Not that you mind of course, you were already drenched! You turn back around in your seat, not wanting to piss off that 'kind' patron from earlier. You take a cursory sip and... fuck thats somehow even better. You aren't sure how, it tastes mostly the same, but, just knowing *your own piss* is half the taste here makes you feel like you stumbled upon a miracle. You take another couple sips, the slush somehow staying cold and the piss somehow staying hot making it such a bizarre yet delightful experience in your mouth. Almost makes you wanna just take a shit right here and now.

Wait, what?

Yeah, thats right, you really should just take a shit right here and now. C'mon. Why are ya holdin back? You do realize you've literally *pissed all over yourself* right here already. You might as well get rid of that pressure pounding at your asshole. Fuck, you really are feeling that too. Without even trying, a sputtering bassy *PRRFFFHHHT* billows out of your ass behind you, your colon feel so intensely full at the moment its almost insane. You really ought to let go girl! You hear another billowing *PFFFRRBT*. God it feels like you haven't shat in weeks suddenly... have you shat in weeks? Fuck, you honestly can't remember. You take another sip of the slush between your tits as you try and think, a punctuating *FFFRBT* echoing off the bar walls as you gulp down your mouthful. Fuck you really gotta shit. Fuck. I mean, it really isn't like you'll get in some sort of trouble doing it, no one cared about your piss... besides, you're you girl! You don't really give a shit, do you? Why the fuck should you! If you wanna relieve some pressure, you should. Besides, you still gotta get off, don't you? You *love* to pump out massive fucking loaves of shit as you jack off your massive cock in a horny stupor. Thats how you spend like, every fucking night! Why the fuck wouldn't you just shit right here right now? C'mon girl, let loose!

"Y-yeah, lets let loose!" you cheer. Your paws immediately go back around your cock, starting to slip up and down, working towards your earlier rhythm. You push as hard as you can, another bassy fart coming out as you go for another mouthful of slush. So good! Just the perfect thing to sip while you *push*. Another grunt leaves your lips, another loud *FFFBLAAT*. You can feel the shit churning through you hard. You barrel down one last time, taking one last heavy sip, finishing the last drop of your slush piss cocktail as you finally feel the first log crowning, your tail flicking high up instinctively.

"F-FUUUUCK!~" you cry out loud with a moan as the first massive loaf comes careening out of your asshole. You can feel just how thick it is, stretching your well trained hole out hard. Its at least a foot long and as thick around as your arm. It flows out of your body hastily, practically flying out of you. Its quickly followed by another, and another. Three loaves of shit, each easily half a fucking pound, and yet you still felt so fucking *FULL*. No fucking wonder you spent every night like this, every time you forgot how good it felt! You feel a shiver ride down your spine from your head to your feet as you continue to stroke and edge, your toes curling in your boots from the feeling for a bit, before another loud *RRRRRRIPP* fills the air underneath your moans. You flex your feet, feeling the rancid humid stink filled bar air around your massive paws. You wondered how long those shoes would last, you tend to go through pairs quick.

Your stroking quickly starts to speed up as you continue to feel your shit sputtering out of you, almost keeping pace with how quickly logs come out of you. You spend at least half a minute in this bliss, stroking yourself, getting faster and faster, all the while the shit just keeps coming, you still feel so wonderfully full! You can't even dare to glance back and see just how much of a fucking mess you're making, you're sure it would just make you cream on the spot. You are loving this edge way too fucking much. Your tongue is craving more too while you're doing all this, your first instinct is to lap up the thick streams of musky pre, something you're wondering why the fuck it took you so long to think of. Your head gets into the action, lapping up and down your thick heavy shaft carefully, even bothering to take a few inches down your throat, practically dislocating your jaw in doing so. Fuck your cum tastes so good too! So thick and powerful and musky. Why the fuck did you deprive yourself of one of your favorite snacks all night! For another 30 seconds you keep working, still pumping out log after log of shit loaves behind you, still gulping down mouthfuls of precum, still stroking desperately at your hard shaft, all of it building, all of it making your mind glaze over into a white hot numbness of arousal.

"C-cummiiiing!~" you moan at the top of your lungs as finally, your body hits its fucking peak. The top of your cock sprays like a fucking fountain as your thick heavy creamy load finally cums, shooting practically 6 feet up in the air. You hold your muzzle open and tongue out like you're trying to catch snowflakes, shivering in delight as thick ropes of cum splatter in your mouth, and, everywhere really. You are literally cumming *buckets*, and it feels so fucking *GOOD*. Your body pushes harder as you revel in your bliss and gulp down mouthfuls of spunk. You hear an echoing loud sputtering *PFFRRBBTF* as your second asshole yawns open to let loose some gas as your take your shit. Fuck, did you always have that? You fucking hope so. Your cumshot feels like it lasts a blissful eternity as three wholes on your body work at spewing.

It's only after you feel out of breath from bliss that you can finally feel your body ending, your spunk going from a ceiling high fountain to a paltry dribble, the last glob of spunk opting to miss your open muzzle and splash against your face instead, not that you mind a nice facial. Your shit-hole pushes out its last log, half the size of the others but still respectable on its own, and your gas-hole sputters one last adorable *pfrrrbttff*. You are deeply huffing and breathing, barely able to catch your breath and think again.

"F-fuck that was, that was something..." you shiver, feeling your massive cock start to go flacid (but only barely) in your paws. You turn around carefully to see the damage and it immediately sticks back up straight. You see you not only shat under your chair, a pile underneath your ass practically reaching it, but you also managed to shit onto and *over* the counter. There was easily your own fucking weight in shit, probably more, piled up here, a thick mound of it plopped behind the counter and over the top of it, spilling over the formerly clean plates and cups, not to mention the counter in front of you was trashed too. Easily four or five dozen pounds of shit was scattered along the counter, everywhere behind you really, you even see the barkeep's white shirt splattered. All of it was a beautiful semi solid consistency, like thick mud. It was easily the hottest thing you've ever seen... right? Yeah. Right.

Girl, you need a drink, you think to yourself. Yeah, you probably do. Fuck that was so good, what better way to top it off than your last glass of slush? God you hope you didn't knock it over with your *gargantuan shit flow*, it'd be a shame to waste good slush! You scan the counter quickly... Aha, there it is! You look at the glass and notice that you, may have accidentally added some 'mix ins' to it. A thick foot long turd now sits plopped into the glass, dangling out of the top like it was some kinda garnish. It had an... odd sheen to it to. Oh, oh fuck, thats your *cum* girl. Your jizz fountain had splattered your drink. The log dangling out the top was glazed in creamy girl-spunk, and the drink was a lighter blonder hue. You literally shit-kaked your own slush...

Fuck does it look tasty... You pick up the somehow still frosted glass and bring it to your nose... Fuck does it have a *stink* to it. You take a heavy deep huff, taking in the aroma. It almost stings your nose with how purely raunchy it is. The musk of your cum, the bitter stink of shit, the deep aroma of the piss that splattered in this glass... All of it was driving your mind dizzy, your cock already stiffening up fully just from the smell. You should just slam it down, right? Just, take it all in and enjoy it? Yeah girl, you fuckin should! Fuck it sounds so good, reeks so fucking good... just fuck it, right?

Ain't no reason for a girl like you to hold back.

Without any more hesitation you press the mug to your lips and slam down the entire drink. The first thing to fill your maw of course is the first log of shit, slowing your chug down just a bit as you gnaw it down. Fuck its so bitter! Its even stronger than any bitter notes of the slush, tasting so fucking rancid, its like the stink of your farts tonight turned up to 11. The cum glazing it just adds to how fucking wonderfully raunchy it feels filling your mouth. The slush around it too isn't no slouch though, it still fills your mouth with that deep nasty musk you've fallen in love with tonight. Immediately your one free paw is returning to your cock, already stroking up and down as you are literally chewing through a log of shit, *because* you're chewing through a log of shit. Savoring every ounce of the flavor for a few more moments until finally gulping it down with a deep loving moan. Fuck its so damn good! You quickly slam through the rest of your slush with a satisfied "Aahhh!~", throwing the glass to the floor without a shit to give as it shatters. You don't care about manners at this point.

You just want more of that taste in you. 

Your now free paw immediately goes back to the table, scooping up a pawful of shit, thick heavy loaves, at least two or three foot long shit logs. Fuck they look so tasty. Instinctively you just jam it into your mouth with a desperate gasping moan. Fuck, its even better the second time! A full mouthful of shit! In your mouth! Your paw immediately returns to the pile and pulls out another couple massive logs, gulping the first muzzleful down just in time for the second. You literally take the time to suck the shit out between your peets. Fuck, you're so addicted to this taste! How the hell didn't you just shit earlier? You usually get to this quicker in a night, not this long! 

Your other paw is still a blaze on your shaft as you continue gulping down log after log. Every inch of your cock stroked up and down feels so fucking *good*, every time you realize you're stroking this hard from the taste of your own loaves a moan rides up your body. Already your cock is drooling pre... wait, whats, whats up with it? You slow in your tracks as you stare at the bead of pre... W-was it brown? Oh fuck, its absolutely brown. It, looks thicker too... You gulp down your current mouthful of shit with a little moan as you stare. Instinctively, you, crane your neck forward a bit, your canine tongue darting out and taking a little lap.

The jolt of shock and arousal down your spine when you taste the glob of shit cum is enough to make your moan echo off the walls of the bar. 

Without a second thought, your muzzle goes around your cock head again, both paws now working on stroking your cock at a feverish pace. Every drop of pre oozing out falling to your tongue. You were literally *cumming shit*. You aren't even sure why, or how, or if you've done this before, but fuck do you just not care, because you *want* it at this point. It oozes out in thick semi-soft loaves, almost a thick soft serve consistency, all of it drizzling your tongue with every pump. Your mouth is in overdrive as you gulp down loaf after loaf of thick cockshit, every lap of your tongue helping make more and more of the treat you're so desperately craving now. Your paws working in overdrive now, up and down your shaft, less than a second per pump, your fat nuts churning, you can practically feel that its no longer spunk in there, just more beautifully nasty tasty shit. 

One paw slips off your cock and goes to your balls, massaging them gently, feeling just how fucking *full* they are, squeezing them brings a thick stream of pre-shit to your tongue. You instinctively give em a heavy *SLAP* too, crying out in bliss as you feel that little bit of euphoric sting, and as your mouth is immediately squirted to the brim with shit, your moans even through a mouthful of shit would be loud enough to get the attention of every other bar patron. You continue to work as best as you can with one paw, loving the feeling of massaging your churning sack too much to let off, practically milking your balls of cock shit, shivering with every grope and squealing with every slap. Your free arm starts to pick up the pace, needing more than just your paw to keep stroking efficiently. Speeding up slowly until it hits a familiar tempo and pace, faster and faster, more and more, your paw on your balls going into overdrive, groping and squeezing, able to *feel* how close you are in your heaving balls. 

As you reach that feverish white hot edge, an idea comes to your mind, and without even thinking you go through with it, your other paw coming off your cock and joining in a unified slap with the other. The sting just enough to finally *finally* send you careening over that edge. You can't even manage to moan that you're cumming as immediately your mouth is filled to the brim with hot loaves of cock shit. Your entire body is writhing in pleasure, you unconsciously push with a moan as your assholes get a bit more out, an echoing *PFFFRBBTT* and another torrential flood of shit erupting out of the back of you over the bar patrons behind you. All the while you are still gulping down muzzleful after muzzleful of shit. When you don't keep up you can feel it oozing from the sides of your mouth and splattering down to your massive tits. You spend at least a full minute like this, gulping and moaning and pushing and shivering and just, not thinking about anything but pleasure. until finally, you can feel the churn in your balls slowing just a bit, and the last loaf of shit bubbles out of the tip, swallowed whole with one last shivering moan.

"F-fuck, that was g-*BRRRRRRRRRPPPPAFFHHT*-g-oood..." you whimper, interrupted by yet another echoing loud burp, this time able to taste your own shit on your breath. It, feels right. It really does. You turn around gently to see the damage, seeing another pile easily four feet tall plopped behind you. Figures you weren't empty. At least the bar patrons weren't minding. As you glance around you see most people going about their business, all their tails flicking in the air, a few folks still going through meals, seeing what looked to be quite a few splattered loaves of shit on plates, smears of jizz on salads, shirts soaked to piss, and people so sweaty they're practically steaming. You even see a few people stroking their own cocks and cumming themselves looking back at you, their ears folding back in bliss as their paws milk out every last drop of cum. 

"At least people enjoyed the show!" You say with a cute little giggle. But, while its been fun, a glance up at the clock makes you realize its almost fucking midnight! You gotta get home and get to bed, shit! You got so lost in gulping down your own shit and being a general nasty bitch you lost track of time! You should probably get the barkeep over here to pay your tab. You wave her over quickly, her massive heaving tits beneath her ripped up white shirt jiggling as she waddles over, her own titanic ass knocking over a few plates and cups on the counter, not that she minded really. Eventually she did get over, her own gigantic cock sticking up between her fuzzy gray tits. 

"What can I getya girl?" the Barmaid asks.

"Oh just my tab is all." you say with a nod, paw instinctively reaching down for your pocket... S-shit, you have no idea where your wallet is. Your jeans ripped off your massive ass an hour ago. Your wallet is probably buried in one of the piles of shit somewhere. Suddenly though, a, very fitting solution to this conundrum comes to your mind.

"So uh, I can't find my wallet but, maybe a fuck would suffice?~" You ask semi teasingly. Your own cock already starting to stiffen up again and stand up straight. 

As you look over the barmaid she seems to be going through a few emotions in her head, a bit of confusion, a bit of doubt, a bit of thinking, but most of all, a *helluva* lot of arousal. She stands there mulling this over for 5 whole seconds before finally, she steps over the shortest part of your pile of shit and comes out from behind the bar, her heavy paws squishing into the shit as she walks around and presents her massive gropeable cheeks to you.

"Yeah, sure, but only if you give me a couple of good loads, I've been *dying* for a good fuck, girl."

"Wellll, I wanted to get home asap but, It won't hurt to stay a bit longer, right?~"


End file.
